Reviens Tony
by movie-like
Summary: Il n'existe plus .Pepper découvre une lettre écrite par Tony .Des simples mots pour montrer combien il l'aime .Malgré la mort .


Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ce texte .Je ne sais absolument pas .Une inspiration sortie de nulle part .

J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira .

P.S : Prochain chapitre d'Enfin heureux dans une semaine .Désolé pour le retard mais Rome est une étape délicate pour ma fiction que je souhaite agréable à lire .

—

-Où es Tony ! Hurla Pepper en fixant intensément les coéquipiers de son compagnon .Où il est ….

-Pepper ,calmez-vous .Dit Happy en posant doucement sa main droite sur le bras tremblant de sa patronne .

Cette dernière tourna lentement la tête vers son ami .Quand les yeux bleus de sa patronne rencontrèrent les siens ,Happy frissonna .Les yeux autrefois accueillant et doux de Pepper étaient vide .Aucuns sentiments .Un néant inquiétant .Une douleur sourde et violente .Passionné .

-Où es Tony .Répéta simplement la belle rousse .

-Désolé Virgina .Répondit Natasha en laissant entendre une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix habituellement monotone .Malgré son visage inexpressif ,la jeune espionne souffrait .Elle avait apprécié le stupide Stark .Comme un allié .Comme un ami .Tout comme l'équipe Avengers qui était en ce moment silencieux .

Pepper Potts .Célèbre patronne de Stark Industries .Jeune femme possédant un calme légendaire .Cette femme là éclata de rire .Un rire hystérique .Les anciens coéquipiers du défunt Anthony Stark regardèrent avec surprise Pepper .Natasha et Clint étaient prêts à agir au moindre mouvement suspect tandis que Captain America baissa les yeux .Thor restait immobile et ne faisait rien .Absolument rien .

-Où est-il .Répéta une nouvelle fois Pepper en ne voulant pas prendre compte de la dernière information

-Il est mort Pepper .Déclara Happy en laissant couler lentement les larmes transparentes montrant la douleur que ressentait ce dernier face à la mort de son ami .Son ami de longue date .Presque un confident .

-Sortez .Répondit violement Pepper en tournant le dos à ses anciens amis .

Elle ne remarqua pas les regards désolé que lancèrent les Vengeurs ,les larmes de Happy et surtout la lettre d'un blanc immaculé que posa ce dernier sur la table basse du salon .Elle ne remarqua rien .

Quand le bruit de l'ascenseur ce fit entendre ,Pepper se retourna en ayant l'attention de se cacher dans la chambre qu'elle partageait depuis déjà des mois avec Tony .Pour respirer son odeur .Voir ses t-shirts .

Ses photos .Ressentir sa présence .Ses pensées funestes furent interrompu par la lettre qui attendait patiemment d'être ouverte .La belle rousse attrapa lentement l'objet en question avant de s'asseoir tout aussi lentement sur le fauteuil noir qui se trouvait à sa droite .

Pepper Potts lâcha un cri ,puis deux .Puis un troisième .Elle hurla ,tapa des pieds .Jeta de nombreux objets .S'arracha les cheveux .Avant d'éclater en sanglot .De tomber sur le sol , se faisant submerger par la douleur .

La lettre tomba dans une chute silencieuse presque religieuse .Elle flotta de longues secondes avant de toucher le sol froid sans bruit .La lettre était à moitié arrachée et abimée .Plusieurs phrases entachait le fond blanc .Quelques mots .Quelques déclarations .

Pepper ,

Si tu as en ta possession cette lettre ,c'est que quelque chose m'es arrivé .Je suis désolé et tu sais mieux que n'importe qui que ses trois mots me viennent difficilement .Mais jamais pour toi .

Dix ans .Une décennie .Environ 3650 jours .

La durée de notre relation bien étrange .Professionnelle ,amicale puis amoureuse .Dès le début ,je t'ai aimée Pepper .Encore en ce moment ,mon cœur s'emballe en pensant à toi .

J'aime ton odeur particulière ,tes nombreux grains de beautés ,ta voix .Le goût de tes lèvres ,de ton corps .Je t'aime tout entière .

Entre nous tout était réelle ,simple et sans artifice .

C'est pour cela que je finis cette lettre avec ces trois petits mots :

Je t'aime Pepper .

Tony ,

Ton ancien patron ,ton ami et ton compagnon .

P.S : Je t'aimerais à jamais ma belle Pepper .

Une promesse d'amour .Un amour éternel .

Anthony Edward Stark et Virgina Pepper Potts n'étaient pas simplement deux amants .Ils n'étaient pas qu'un couple .Ils étaient plus que ça .Ils étaient quelque chose de supérieur ,de recherchés par de nombreuses personnes .Quelque chose de pure .Pouvant être destructeur .Passionnée .

Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs .


End file.
